Draco has a SISTER!
by flo and emo the soul sisters
Summary: WRITTEN BY EMO  This is the story of Lyra Malfoy and friends. Lyra is a rebel and her parents pretend she hardly exists. This is the story of her struggles and her triumphs, which will test the very fabric of the Hogwarts society. So come, have a read...


**A/N Hello! so here is my first solo fanfic and i really hope you like it! I would really like to thank Flo (obviously XD) and also Calanthe Ellephi our best friend and my (unofficial) Beta. she did a great job and they both have given me alot of inspiration!**  
**Enjoy!**  
**x Emo x**

**Chapter One**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were back at school for their third year.

They were walking down the corridor towards the great hall just as they usually did on their first evening back, when Harry saw Draco Malfoy looking down at a first year. She was fairly tall and was quite thin. Her hair was long and was a whitish-blond colour - exactly the same as Malfoy's.

Malfoy hadn't noticed them, and continued to talk to the young student and then, just as they were about to leave, proceeded to do something that shocked them all: he hugged her.

Everyone was sat in the great hall, watching the first years be sorted into houses.

Professor McGonagall called out the names and the eager first years ran up the steps and plonked themselves onto the high stool, then had the sorting hat placed on their heads.

"Layton, Aria!" Professor McGonagall said loudly. The small girl practically sprinted up the steps and almost fell off the stool she was so excited. There was a slight pause. "Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat shouted across the hall. Everyone started to clap and she jumped off the stool and ran towards Hufflepuff table who were all cheering.

"Lynde-Ford, Tomys!" was the next boy to be sorted. The hat had hardly touched his head when it shouted, "Slytherin!"

Then the next name was read out.

"Malfoy, Lyra!" Mummers and exclamations of "Draco has a sister?" rippled through the great hall. Everyone started talking and it was easy to hear people having conversations about the new Malfoy to join the school. Professor Dumbledore stood and put his fingers to his lips and a very high pitched, ear splitting whistle echoed around the hall. This shut everyone up instantly and so Professor McGonagall turned and slowly bowed her head to him in thanks.

"Malfoy, Lyra. Please come and sit here" McGonagall spoke kindly as she gestured for the young blond haired girl to walk towards her. The girl reluctantly stepped up to stool and sat down, with her hair falling down around her face so no one could see her properly. The hat was placed on her head.

The hat began to speak to Lyra, which scared her because she didn't know it could do that. No one had ever told her it could.

"So... there is another child in the tree of pure bloods... no one ever mentions you, do they?... You are just a child who is invisible to your family... you are _nothing_..." The hat sounded almost spiteful to Lyra.

"You don't want to be a Malfoy, do you?" continued the sorting hat, "You want to be _different_ to them, you want your parents to _remember your existence_. You don't think like them... that's why I'm putting you into..."

Lyra sat there with her hands clasped together, her nails digging into her skin, waiting anxiously. There had been around 2 minutes of complete silence to everyone else and so they were sat at their houses waiting patiently for the hat to respond.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally exclaimed.

There was another exclamation of shock from the crowd as the new member of the school jumped down from the stool with glee and skipped to the Gryffindor table where a boy with messy sandy-blond hair was waiting for her. Harry seemed to remember that his name was Raymond Drote from the sorting list. He gave her a giant hug, whispered something to her and smiled.  
This was turning out to be one of the most unlikely sortings ever to have happened.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "How on earth did she end up in Gryffindor? She's a Malfoy! Surely she should be in Slytherin, right?

Ron just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Hermione however still had the ability to speak, even if she was rather quiet.  
"Just because she is a Malfoy doesn't automatically make her a Slytherin, she may be completely different to them." She replied. "Oh and Ron, shut your mouth, it's dragging on the floor."  
Harry smiled to himself as Ron came out of his little trance and shut his mouth as quickly as he could.  
As the sorting continued, Harry couldn't help sneaking glances down the table. Grinning, he thought to himself, _this shall be an eventful year with her around._


End file.
